OF Black Tempalars And Bothersome Eldar
by DeadxRinger
Summary: brother captain solomon had the eldar threat CygnusIII under control until Blacktemplars insisted that they assist there brother chapter
1. Chapter 1

This is a war hammer 40k one shot. Based on my limited knowledge, so if anything is out of place or flawed do tell me.

Brother Captain Solomon of the ultra marine's chapter regarded the elder force on the distance. He unlike some force commanders in the space marines respected his opponents to utmost of their abilities. Therefore took to meticulous habit of analyzing all available military data on his opponents.

Solomon had everything in place until he got a message from the well known Back templars space marine chapter. Saying rather than asking if he would like their assistance.

This would be a headache; the unexpected arrival of the templars ruined his strategy.

He now had to deal a bunch of ZEALOT space marines on one end (zealots even by space marine standards) and bothersome elder on the other. And upon the arrival of Marshal Renal his headache got worse.


	2. Chapter 2

The eldar were alerted of the presence of black armored foes by there war cry.

_NO PITY, NO REMORSE, NO FEAR!_

**_Chain swords hummed with murderous intent, bolters belched out metal into the eldar as the weapons of the Space marines began singing their murderous and hateful song. Chain swords disemboweled any unfortunate foe unlucky to be in the way. The Chaplin and other space marines seemed to give one of their brethren leeway even making a path for him so that he seek out those worthy of the black sword wielding Emperors Champion's Holy Wrath. Clad in the sacred armour of faith the champion walked intently to the Warlock._**

_**Atticus walked towards the warlock with all the hatred and murderous intent of that of his Chaplin 'perhaps even more'**_

_**Blades sang their song, revealing to each over who they were. It was here that fate would arbitrate the stronger warrior. **_

**_AGAIN and AGAIN Atticus hammered away at the living FILTH. The black sword slammed into the eldar's blade forcing him back. The Xenos was kept at the defensive unable to attack or take advantage the numerous openings each lumbering blow presented least the viscous blade slam into him. Soon the CHAMPION'S tenacity rewarded him as the blade cut through the Xenos and bathed him in its blood. _**

_**He brutally impaled the black sword into the dead Warlock once again staining the sacred tool of the Emperor with Xenos blood.**_

**_The BROTHER CAPTAIN looked upon the site of THE massacre with grim satisfaction knowing that with THE Emperors justice carried out the success of the campaign was assured. Though being one three major encampments of XENOS, EACH would BE CLEANSED in the same way so that the EMPERORS holy light would shine upon the IMPERIUM OF MAN's newest world._**

_**SOLOMON Looked over his emplacements and prepared hunt down the other two ELDAR enlacements. SO that he may fully cleanse the planet of the defilement.**_

_**His only worry was that the BLACK TEMPLARS would ruin the campaign by rushing in to the XENOS position as they did today. **_

_Hot headed Fools_

_**Didn't understand the value of actually knowing what the Eldar had in mind this all could have been a diversion; there could be more Eldar out there. The only thing is certain of with Xenos were that nothing was certain.**_

_**Secondly these weren't mindless ORKZ.**_

_Emperor guide us._

_IT WOULD BE a long Day._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A.n/ if you expecting fluff……….. I'im sorry but, the war hammer universe is anything but that. The humor involved more that of the Irony of the current situation._

_If any one has comments or advice please tell so that may be better able to make a more competent fiction. Do keep in mind that I'm new here..._

**_The raid was a success upon which the CHAPLAIN led the black Armored Space Marines in a prayer of praise to the Emperor of Man. Upon which when the emperor awoke this along with other victories would bear witness to the chapter's unwavering devotion._**


	3. Chapter 3

Since the raid on the Eldar emplacement the two brother chapters began the agonizing but necessary work of finding the den of these vermin. Brother Sgt Severus was in charge of the scouting party. The space marines were in a state of supreme confidence. 'why wouldn't they the Emperor blessed their brother chapter with a complete victory over the Xenos.' But this good news didn't come without the price of further irritants.

Severus had heard through out the week since that victory mostly from the Templars cursing and swearing oaths to make each eldar death painful. The guerrilla warfare that the Xenos led many of the Black templars 'mainly among the neophytes and initiates'

To make as one would colorful curses such as "honor less bastards".

Severus couldn't help but agree. Being sniped at all time was infuriating they take one or two shots then suddenly the filthy bastards would flee back into the woods like little girls.

Though the increase of these sniping attacks did assure one thing, they would find the vermin and purge the place. And by any means even if they had to orbital strike it for three days straight and burn it to the ground.

Brother Sergeant Severus and the scout marines and initiates with him trudged under the shadow of massive red barked pine trees. Severus heard myths of such trees but never thought they existed. THE Ancestors called them redwood trees. The mountains on the planet him of those on his home world Macragge. Unfortunately the landscape would become scared and barren like most war ridden worlds in the imperium.

A/N (wasn't sure to call their human ancestors so 'ancestors' had to do.)

The space marines of the ultra marines chapter were feared for many reasons but greatly respected in the fact that they were not only renowned but also extremely disciplined.

While the reputations of some were either lies or half the truth the chapter came by it honestly.

Severus had two sniper attacks on his squad twice within the hour making the marine irritable. When he found them he would make their end long and painful.

Atop the ridge was the most beautiful site his eyes had seen this day his goal. The Eldar base. The multitude of structure conferred that the rats nest was more than a military out post of that sort but an actual Eldar city the elaborate and ornate curves revealed their nature. IF this proved any new knowledge about this filth it was that they were both shallow and arrogant.

The Beauty gave off to him the air of self importance and this only further asserted his chaplains sermon that only in humility can on truly achieve his emperors ends.

And these Xenos thought they had WISDOM! MORE like foolish PRIDE!

And every space marine knew since the HORUS HERESY, pride was the lure and taint of CHAOS.

Severus shook the thoughts from his head he had to tell the brother captain before the chance of surprise was ruined. He could not afford this opportunity this chance end the campaign quickly. "Our jobs done here return to base."

Marshal Renal heard the bet his ears heard in long time "captains we have found the source of the taint." Never before had the Vox been music to the two Bother Captain's ears. The only thing that could ever ruin this grand and prized opportunity was the eldar's odd and infuriating luck off happening to know such things 'just in time' 

The emperors grace was upon them. So why worry?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The massed army advanced till they came to a shallow ravine now more the 4 and half feet deep. And out off that could go wrong the space marines saw what happened to be an Eldar welcoming committee on the other side.

"For THE Emperor" was the goading the Emperors own all goading needed to open fire with there amassed bolters. The barking guns caught the eldar defenders off guard.

In the middle o the ravine was a wide natural bridge. At that natural feature the presence of two dreadnaughts and the emperor's champion leading sent both chapters' assault squads charging across the bridge. The flood of Black and Blue rushed the eldar on the other side of impromptu bridge.

The two dreadnaughts were more than enough to break the eldar line in fact they were now becoming desperate to stop the frenzied space marines from crossing the bridge.

And so the desperation of the eldar revealed its self as most of them went to hold the gap and hold what little ground they held left.

"Slay the filth!" was Chaplain Mordred's scream. With two full terminator squads behind him the breach was in evitable. Though why so few. Surly the size of the eldar base implied more numbers than this. It was then that logic so brutally hit him. They were holding most there force in reserve. And these vermin were a mere distraction to give the filth time to entrench themselves.

As the last eldar hit the cold earth in a puddle of blood and innerness the marines continued foreword intent on spreading the Emperors holly light to this world.


End file.
